


drunken shenanigans

by Omeganixtra



Series: Destiny Fictober 2019 [18]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, andal is a lightweight fight me, cayde is the only one with a tolerance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omeganixtra/pseuds/Omeganixtra
Summary: “Right, right, and I suppose that you’re more than capable of walkin’ home by yourself too, then?”“Of course I am!”





	drunken shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> day 18: “Secrets? I love secrets.”

One thing that Guardians know how do to is party, and party pretty fucking hard at that.

As an Exo, Cayde has the dubious honor of being notoriously hard to actually get proper drunk while also staying sober long enough to see the antics that his friends and teammates get up to. Something that Cayde has learnt quite well is particularly that it really does not matter which faction a Guardian belongs to, as they all have a particular knack for getting outrageously funny.

Only, it always seems like Hunters have some innate need to updo whoever is currently leading the “drunk antics” race that always seem to be going on in the Tower around happy hours and bar parties alike.

And none more so than Andal Brask.

Cayde lets out a long-suffering sigh as he attempts to guide his more-than-slightly inebriated friend out of the bar and lets out a foul curse when someone stumbles into him from behind, spilling their drink all over his back.

Andal, meanwhile, seems more than happy to hang off Cayde’s arm, muttering softly to himself and giggling every now and then at the sudden movements that the two of them have to take every now and then to avoid incoming obstacles.

“Can I—oh Traveler,” he slurs out before a somewhat worrying noise from his stomach sneaks out and then he wraps an arm around Cayde’s shoulders. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Secrets?” Cayde smiles overbearingly at Andal and hefts him closer when he is precariously close to keel over. “I _love_ secrets, darling.”

“You are—I mean—” Andal stumbles over his words as he struggles to stay on his own two feet “I love you, Cayde. You’re like m’_brother_, Cayde, and I love you.”

“Love you too, Andal,” Cayde grunts and his grip has to tighten again when the man is dangerously close to slipping down onto the ground.

Andal belches.

“What’d I do wi’out ya?”

“Lie dead in a ditch somewhere, probably,” Cayde chuckles drily, only to backpedal when Andal looks up at him in undisguised _horror_. “Oh, for fuck’s—I didn’t mean it like _that_, Andal! Speaker’s ass, it was a _joke_.”

“It was—wash—that ain’t fun, Cayde!” the human scowls out and makes a truly pitiful attempt at righting himself up to glare down at the Exo.

Cayde just snorts. “Right, right, and I suppose that you’re more than capable of walkin’ home by yourself too, then?”

“Of course I am!”

He drags himself out of Cayde’s grip and ignores the worried hands close by as he takes one step… and immediately faceplants.

“Oh shit, don’t—_Andal_!”


End file.
